Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting an indication in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
The 3GPP LTE provides a multimedia broadcast/multicast service (MBMS). The MBMS is a service which simultaneously transmits data packets to multiple users. If a specific level of users exists in the same cell, the respective users can be allowed to share necessary resources so that the plurality of users can receive the same multimedia data, thereby increasing resource efficiency. In addition, a multimedia service can be used with a low cost from the perspective of users.
In order to allow users to access various networks and services ubiquitously, an increasing number of user equipments (UEs) are equipped with multiple radio transceivers. For example, a UE may be equipped with LTE, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth (BT) transceivers, etc, for a wireless communication system, and global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receivers. For example, a UE may be equipped with a LTE module and a Bluetooth module in order to receive a voice over Internet (VoIP) service, multimedia service using a Bluetooth earphone. A UE may be equipped with a LTE module and a Wi-Fi module in order to distribute traffics. A UE may be equipped with a LTE module and a GNSS module in order to acquire location information additionally.
Due to extreme proximity of multiple radio transceivers within the same UE, the transmit power of one transmitter may be much higher than the received power level of another receiver. By means of filter technologies and sufficient frequency separation, the transmit signal may not result in significant interference. But for some coexistence scenarios, e.g. different radio technologies within the same UE operating on adjacent frequencies or sub-harmonic frequencies, the interference power coming from a transmitter of the collocated radio may be much higher than the actual received power level of the desired signal for a receiver. This situation causes in-device coexistence (IDC) interference. The challenge lies in avoiding or minimizing IDC interference between those collocated radio transceivers, as current state-of-the-art filter technology might not provide sufficient rejection for certain scenarios. Therefore, solving the interference problem by single generic radio frequency (RF) design may not always be possible and alternative methods needs to be considered.
When the UE needs to receive a LTE common channel for a public warning system (PWS) message or an MBMS and transmit industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio, the UE may need to select one of either reception of the LTE common channel or transmission of the ISM radio. Accordingly, when the IDC interference is detected, a method for transmitting an indication for prioritizing one of either reception of the LTE common channel or transmission of the ISM radio may be required.